


Dreams of a Sleeping Beauty

by paradoxicallysimplistic



Series: OTP (smutty) Fairytales and other works... [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dreams, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Prophecy, Same-Sex Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/paradoxicallysimplistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was born, a prophecy was given proclaiming that he would herald the end of his kingdom. And so, the blonde prince was put into a deep sleep. In his dreams, he was constantly visited by a tanned male. They talked, they loved, but they only met in his dreams.</p><p>In a similar land, Daiki, heir to the throne finds himself forced to accompany his half-sister on a fool's errand, just to escape his parents and their desire for him to get married. At nights, his dreams are haunted by a sleeping beauty that is only wakened with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this work is a continuation of the fairytale theme I'm going for. Finally got around to making it a series. They are unrelated though and there will be repeats of character pairings! I'm trying to cover most of the major ones we grew up hearing about and some of the non-cannon tales, along with other less classical tales.
> 
> I'm putting this up, as it's the next closest-to-complete pieces I have. I'm planning this to be no more than 5-6 chapters long with one long, and a few shorter segments of [words that shall not be said in front of children ;)]. Of course, I finished the ending first - ugh - before the middle bits. Plus, I wanted to steer away from the SnK pairing to work on another set of characters (was getting too attached to Levi/Eren).
> 
> Lastly... for those that are aware of all the variations of Sleeping Beauty, there will be no fire-breathing dragons in this. Instead, I'm attempting to be combine the naughty bits from Bastille's Sleeping Beauty (though there will be no rape, but heavy smut instead) and the more traditional (and fluffy) Disney adaptation.

Once upon a time, in a faraway land of superstition and magic, a tiny blonde prince was born. His birth was like any other prince’s. A joyous event to be celebrated with lavish banquets, a public christening, and blessings from the fair folk. Prophets and oracles were invited to foretell his fate and that of the kingdom.

That was when it all went wrong.

“He shall be fair of body and kind of heart. A male he may be, but the year of his twentieth first year, he shall be wakened and bear a child conceived from the dark prince. And the child born of men shall herald the doom of this kingdom.”

The king, desperate to find a way to undo the prophecy made by the prophet Akashi, kept his son out of sight and under tight surveillance. And so the prince was put under lock and key, and guarded at every turn.

Soon after the child turned fifteen, the king, hearing of stories of enchanted sleep, thought that perhaps he could prolong his reign by putting his son to sleep. The boy wouldn’t age then, and the kingdom would be safe. He scoured the lands for a user of magic who could do such a thing, only it went wrong.

The moment the spell was cast, everyone within a ten mile radius of the castle fell asleep. The youth lay on his bed, seeming to be in peace, while everyone else, the king, queen, courtiers, all fell asleep that same night, but not waking the next morn. Nor the next. Nor the following.

That was not all. They did not hunger or thirst. Instead, they found themselves trapped in dreams so realistic it felt no different from being awake. Time ravaged the bodies, and they grew older with each passing week; the hair and limbs of the prince growing longer with each passing month.

All others who entered the castle fell curse to the same affliction. They were fine during the daytime, but once they fell asleep – they would not wake. Luckily it was a time of peace and the armies and loyal retainers who managed to just avoid the spell cared for the lands as best they could. For the next few years, all remained calm and steady, the prince still trapped in his enchanted sleep.

 

* * *

 

“How did I let myself get talked into this again, Satsuki?” The dark-skinned man groaned as he glared at the harsh afternoon sun shining down on him. To make his mood sour further, he had been forced out of bed _early_ by his pink-haired sister.

“Dai-chan, it’s your fault for Kagami dragging Tetsu-kun to go sailing with him.” Satsuki pinched her brother and he groaned once again. A few weeks ago, his best friend, Tetsu, had become fast buddies with his rival, Kagami. No one said anything more, but Momoi told him she suspected they were more than just friends. And when the chance came to go explore a land rich in food and culture, they had left immediately. Leaving Daiki bored and restless for adventure.

No one back home could rival him in swordplay, riding, or archery. Women didn’t interest him. Satsuki didn’t say a word, but he suspected she knew of his dreams of a blonde haired beauty with blue eyes. They had begun haunting him a few weeks before turning sixteen. Before that, he had played around. He was a prince after all. Afterwards, they all seemed pale in comparison to his dreams.

His parents would have happily helped him seek out his dream lover, especially since he had stopped playing around. The only problem was that it was a man.

The kingdom condoned same-sex relationships, but when it came to the heir of the kingdom, things were different. He could have male lovers, but they expected him to wed a genteel lady of good birth, or princess, to carry on the future generations. And so, if they ever found out their son was dreaming and half-crazy for a male, they’d probably exile him.

Worse, since he was turning twenty-one in a matter of months, they had started lining up potential suitors for him. In the last week alone, he could count more than ten times in which they expected him to dance attendance on some fickle-minded lady. The hours outside of that were filled with boredom. No one was his competition in any sport at court. Kagami was gone and had taken Tetsu with him.

And so desperate to escape the machinations of the palace and to alleviate his boredom, Satsuki had suggested that he should accompany her when she visited the neighboring land of Kaijo as a ‘potential’ candidate for marriage to their prince. They both knew it was a sham. Satsuki didn’t want to marry yet, and they both wanted out of the pit of scheming vipers. Amazingly, the king had agreed, but apparently it was only because there was a famed prophet he wished his son to seek out regarding his future queen.

And so, here he was sitting on his beloved mount with the harsh sun glaring down at him. Glancing at the pink-haired princess, he was surprised at her ingenuity in getting permission to go on such a journey by themselves. The armed guard that normally travelled with them was strikingly absent, and they were dressed as common folk, albeit slightly well dressed ones.

They weren’t full siblings. Daiki was the real son from a cold marriage between the emperor and his empress, but Satsuki was the result of one of his father’s numerous affairs. Most of the bastard children were pawned off with a bag of gold. Satsuki was around only because her mother was a lady-in-waiting who had died at birth and the empress had been too bedridden after childbirth to prevent the two babies from growing close. By the time she had finally realized the bond between them, it was too late to separate them. Daiki threw a fit and was uncontrollable without his half-sister. At first she was merely a servant, but when Daiki was aware that they were blood-related, he threatened his parents to grant her a title and lands that were her due. And so, when the tension in the court between the emperor and empress flared up once more, they had fled and remained in her estate ever since.

“So how long till we meet this prophet of yours?”

“Maybe another hour?”

Groaning to himself, Daiki wondered yet again, why he had to accompany his pink-haired sister on such a fool’s errand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine meets the prophet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing it, and sorry if some of the back story is just pure fiction. Was typing away and the thought just came to me, so I added it in.
> 
> This is going to be a pretty short story (5 chapters). Just need to get the next chapter written and add a bit before I can upload the next 3.And I promise you, there'll be at least 2000 words of pure smut later. It's mostly in chapter 4, so patience please.
> 
> Also what goes on here, will slightly foreshadow how he actually wakes Ryouta up and of course, as mentioned in Akashi's inner monologue, how to break the curse.

The moment he met Akashi, he felt a chill run down his spine. There was something unnerving about the man with crimson red hair and equally bizarre eyes. One looked dyed of blood, the other piercing in eerie brightness like the glowing orange ball of the sun at dusk. Despite never having met the man before, he felt as though his soul had been bared to the prophet; as if his past, present, and future had been completely open and revealed to the man in a matter of seconds.

Palms sweating, he sat down across from the prophet and waited.

“Why have you come?”

“Don’t know. My _father_ wanted you to see into my future.” He shrugged. Why did he even have to come here? They could have just gone hunting for a week or off visiting some far off land, and return sometime later. No one would know whether he visited the famed Akashi.

“Why do you seek that which you already know?”

“Huh? What are you talking about?” He was confused.

“Your dreams.”

Daiki blinked. His dreams? Weren’t they just some conjured up fantasies of some sleeping hot blonde guy? And how did he know about the dreams?

“What are you talking about? Aren’t they just dreams? We all have them. What’s so special about mine?”

“How immature of you to think that way, _Daiki_.” The cold tone sent a shiver down his spine and he recoiled slightly. “You believe them to be merely dreams?”

“Huh? Then what are they?”

“The future, or rather what the future _might_ be.”

He scrunched his brow in confusion. What did the prophet mean? His dreams had surfaced around four to five years ago, and had remained with him ever since.

“All in good time. All in good time.” The strange red and orange eyes closed as if hiding some private joke. “But you might want to find it in your schedule to go and visit Kaijo Castle a day’s ride west of here. Some of the answers _you_ seek might be there.”

 

When the tanned prince left, Akashi called out to the person who had listened in on their entire conversation.

“You can come out now.”

He heard the secret door slide from the side, and the pink-haired eavesdropper came out. They had corresponded multiple times in the last few years, mostly regarding her brother’s dreams. Since the prince of Kaijo’s birth, and even before that, he had foreseen their paths crossing and ending in diverging multiple times. She knew as much as he did regarding them, being a kindred soul from a long time ago. Except not in this lifetime. Here she was a princess with a strange knack of knowing too much.

It was only because of a debt he owed her those lifetimes ago when he came into his fledgling powers, that he had interfered at all. He had watched her suffer when watching her childhood friend’s disillusionment with the world, that he had given the king of Kaijo that small little nudge.

But that had not been enough. Because of the foolish monarch’s insecurities, a trickster of a witch had cast the enchantment. The curse was not really a sleeping curse; it was actually one to change a target’s biology. Making the prince and those around him to fall sleep was only the side-effect of the metamorphosis which could take weeks to months. And breaking it required very unorthodox means, involving the exchange of bodily fluids. Knowing the two of them, Daiki would never willingly have sex with a male stranger, and Ryouta would kill someone if a stranger took him, Akashi had been forced to ask his familiar, Kouki, to guide them in their dreams.

“How long have you known I was there? And why didn’t you ask me to come out earlier?”

“Because, Satsuki, you cannot leave with your brother tomorrow.”

“Why is that, Akashi?” She turned to peer at him curiously, a lack of fear in those eyes, making him wonder how much she actually knew. In the past, he been caught off-guard multiple times from things he never expected.

“Your presence will cause Daiki to fail. If he falls asleep after entering the castle before the curse is broken, he will be trapped forever.”

He picked up the pair of scissors lying on the table and clipped at the small string dangling from his fingers to emphasize his point. Akashi saw the minute widening of her eyes, understanding the implications of what he meant, before she turned defensive again.

“And how would that be my fault? My brother needs someone, otherwise he’ll probably get bored and distracted.”

“No. Tomorrow, he will need to follow his dreams. And you are not part of them.”

“Hmph. Fine, but I can go and meet him the day after right?” Her hands were placed on her hips and looked every inch the royal princess that she had grown up to be. In this life. He was glad for that. It meant fewer distractions and more time with his familiar, once her brother’s issue was resolved.

“That will be acceptable, yes.”

 

* * *

 

 His dream began the same as always. He found himself in the blonde’s – no Ryouta’s – chambers. His dream lover was asleep as always. It always confused him why the dream always begun like this. Ryouta asleep and waking only when kissed.

When the dreams first started, he had been annoyed at being stuck in a locked room with the sleeping male. It had taken him almost a month before he had been fed up with going to sleep and ‘waking’ in his dreams to be beside the blonde stranger, and decided to kiss the man simply as a prank.

That was the first day they _actually_ met.

When those soft lashes finally fluttered open, Daiki had been surprised to see how beautiful the man looked. It was like something out of a painting, with an ethereal, almost asexual quality to it. That blonde hair, pale skin, and those strange, yet fitting, golden eyes made him look like an angel. And those lithe, yet muscular limbs and perfect proportions only added to that illusion. He had never been interested in men before, but the man was even more attractive to Mai. And she was the most sought after woman in the kingdom, with men knocking on her door proposing every day given her bountiful attributes and perfectly shaped body. Daiki had never slept with her, not wanting to be a repeat of his father and also due to fears of illegitimate children, but before meeting Ryouta he had definitely thought of doing her.

Those first few days of kissing Ryouta and being with such a beautiful stranger that sometimes made his cock ache were strange. Within the confines of that spacious chamber, they didn’t have much to do but talk. Sometimes they argued, other times they just stared at each other, not knowing what to say or do. Although the man – Ryouta – was attractive, it was so weird to be in a recurring dream where the other person almost seemed _real_. They had exchanged names and things about themselves, but nothing too private. The blonde didn’t know he was a prince and heir, nor did he know where Ryouta came from.

Initially he had kept his personal details to a minimum, but after dealing with the loss of Tetsu to Kagami a few months after he met Ryouta, Daiki had gotten wasted that evening and broken down inside their little dream world. He never had to fear Satsuki leaving; she was his sister and even after marriage, would always remain that way. But Tetsu was his closest friend and Kagami was his fiercest rival, and loosing that blue-headed male to the ‘tiger’ was devastating. Satsuki and Tetsu were the closest things in life, and losing one was like someone had cut off one of his limbs. The blue-headed youth had been with him throughout all his life.

Daiki still wasn’t completely sure how much he had told the blonde, but after that incident, Ryouta became his closest confidant. He never gave out details about his identity, but he revealed his thoughts about the dickhead of a father and how his life was surrounded by backstabbing vipers. In exchange, Ryouta revealed to him the pains of being an unwanted child and the constant surveillance he had dealt growing up, unable to have a modicum of freedom.

They soon realized that when one of them wished for it while the other agreed, they could ‘jump’ and visit any place that either of them was familiar with. Houses, streets, forests, anything was possible. But there was never any other living creature except for themselves. Daiki found it strange, but his whole dream was strange enough that he accepted it in stride. During their visits outside that ‘room’ (or Ryouta’s chambers as he coined them, since it was where the blonde slept), they sometimes sparred, hunted, fishes, growing closer in the process.

It wasn’t surprising that soon after, they had changed from being best friends, although he would never say that out loud, Daiki was too proud for that, to lovers. Since meeting the blonde, Daiki never really had much of an urge to seek satisfaction elsewhere, and the other male was very attractive. It helped that he did have to kiss Ryouta to wake him every time after all. Their first time together had been awkward, but over the next few weeks, they became experts in each other’s bodies, reactions, and pleasure.

During the past few years, Daiki had somehow fallen in love with his dream lover. Ryouta was amazing in the way he held a sword, that bright smile and warm disposition, and of course he had the most erotic body ever. Most of the days, Daiki tried to sleep late and the times he was awake, fervently hoped to return to bed, just to have a little more time together. He never confessed, believing none of it to be real, and instead showed it in other ways, such as worshipping the blonde’s body.

Smiling once he laid eyes on the sleeping figure, he quickly strode over and pressed his lips against familiar cool ones. He waited for a while, but there was no reaction.

“Ryouta, wake up.”

He shook the blonde lightly. This had never happened before. Most of the time, Ryouta awoke almost instantaneously after being kissed. Worried, Daiki skimmed his hands over the pale body, checking for a heartbeat. He let out a sigh of relief after finding one.

His hands continued to rub over Ryouta’s body, pausing briefly to see whether the other male would actually react to his touch. A small whimper came out as his palms rubbed against Ryouta’s nipples. Repeating the motion, he saw the rise and fall of his chest increase, smirking when he noticed that familiar hardening down below. Even when he was asleep, his lover responded.

Wondering if it was all just a prank the blonde was pulling on him, since he had annoyed his dream lover sometime ago by pretending to drown, he chuckled lightly as an idea reared itself. Slowly, he pulled the silk tunic all the way up to the blonde’s neck, revealing a nicely toned pale chest and hard rosy nipple jutting out. Latching onto a pink nub, he sucked on it, palming Ryouta’s shaft under the pants. Precum coated that hard shaft, making it easier to jerk the blonde off. By the rapid pants and growing whimpers, Daiki could tell that the sleeping male was close.

Tightening his grip, he increased the speed of his pumping, watching as Ryouta’s back arched off the bed, moaning, watching as those yellow orbs flutter open.

“D-Daiki…? What… did you just…?”

Releasing his hand from those stained trousers, he looked up to see Ryouta staring at him, eyes flush with arousal.

“Morning, _princess_. Have a _nice_ nap?” He smirked, knowing how much Ryouta hated being teased.

“Don’t call me that, Daikicchi!”

Ducking, he chuckled as a pillow came flying his way.

“Is the _princess_ mad? Does _she_ need a kiss to make it all better?”

He stuck his tongue out childishly to spite Ryouta, as the furious shrieking blonde rushed at him, fists raised. Anticipating the reaction, he grabbed those slender wrists before the fists could reach him, and spun them around, pinning him to the wall. Grinding his hips suggestively, he could hear the sharp intake of breath and the darkening in those golden eyes.

“D-Daiki…”

Ryouta strained against his grasp and Daiki wanted to take the blonde as is, pinned helpless against him. Those long, slender legs wrapped around him, as he fucked him into submission. Leaning closer, he bent his head down to claim his dream lover’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am not really going to explain Satsuki's or Akashi's backstory more than that** , so please don't ask me, since there really is no need plus those words were more a spur of the moment, 'that sounds fun let's add it in' kind of deal.
> 
> And for SnK fans... I know their gender is unknown, but I was thinking of Hange when I wrote that "trickster of a witch". Unfortunately, I can't think of a KnB counterpart, so that minor character detail is left unnamed. Was thinking MIdoriyama, but he would be more of the reverse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki finally comes upon Kaijo Castle and realizes that Ryouta wasn't something he had dreamed up. But there's a small catch after the blonde wakes up... he can't seem to move his limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of the 2 chapters filled with smut. The portion in this chapter kept growing, so this one is actually almost double the length of what the next chapter (which was written 2 weeks ago) is. Not that you guys will mind, but sorry for the delay and the uneven chapter lengths.
> 
> And since this annoyance of a roadblock chapter is done, I'm posting the next 2 right after. Again, I'm sorry for the delays in getting this done, but hope you enjoy all the dirty things that happen between and on top of the sheets between these two!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Let me know if there are any inconsistencies. I've been jumping so much between my works, it's hard to remember what I've written when, etc.

Daiki had woken up the next morning with a strange buzzing energy in his veins. Perhaps it was the dream he had of Ryouta, but the sensation soon faded. It was already past lunchtime and barely anyone was in sight. The closer he was to the castle, the fewer people he met, and there had not been many to begin with. A few villagers and innkeepers had warned him about a sleeping curse. They told him that over the last few months, others had tried going to the capital, but many of them never returned. Those that did make the trip back often had not gone to the castle either.

He was starting to get pissed off at the damned prophet for telling him to come all this way. It wasn’t that there was any grant treasure in Kaijo. They were a small farming nation, and he barely remembered them joining them in the last few years for any ceremonies or visits. They sent invitations of course, but there was always a polite refusal.

As he neared the castle gates, he felt an odd sense of familiarity with the place, as if he had been there before. But he had never been this far west and had definitely never stepped foot here before.

Dismounting, he tied his mount to the stables. It was completely silent as he strode past the abandoned well. Thin green tendrils grew along the stone walls, giving it an almost gothic appearance. Aside from the plants, there was no other living thing except for him. At least none that was awake. There was no one in sight and even the other animals looked like they were sleeping and had never woken up. And yet, they didn’t look starved.

The strange sense of déjà vu came back as he unsheathed his blade to cut away the roots and vines. Somehow, he knew that the blocked door to the right led to the scullery and through there the kitchen. And for an even weirder reason, the thought of going through the main doors had never even occurred to him; it wasn’t even covered with greenery, but that niggling voice in his mind knew it would have been locked and futile to even try.

Even with his sword, which of course wasn’t meant for hacking away plants, it took him a solid few minutes to clear away enough of what was blocking his path. Giving the door a hard push, he heard the rusty hinges creak as it gave way.

None of the things here looked familiar. The kitchen resembled that from back home, but how badly could they differ? Despite the fact, Daiki felt like he had once been here. Eyeing a ledge, a memory from a different world flashed in his mind. He could see himself laughing with a laughing blonde as they smeared cream over each other’s faces. The memory quickly became heated with kisses and much more. And despite how realistic and similar those rooms were – not that he was paying much attention to the kitchen at the time – it had happened in his _dream_. Ryouta wasn’t real, had never been real, but seeing a real-world version of where they had been made his heart beat with nervous anticipation.

Exiting the kitchen, Daiki wasn’t too sure what was happening as his legs were moving, guiding him closer to somewhere. As he walked along the corridor, there was a guard slumped on the ground. Gingerly prodding the prone figure with the tip of his blade, there was no response, only a small jerky snore, before the breaths became even again.

That wasn’t the only case. Stealing a glance in a side room, he found a man that looked to be a steward at his worktable, with his face buried in his arms, a pile of partially read papers beside him. Glancing at the papers, Daiki found it strange for all of them to be dated nearly five years ago. Like the sleeping guard, the man looked as though he had just laid his head down for a short doze. There was no sign of illness or that anything else was wrong.

For the next few minutes, the prince moved from room to room. And every time, the same scene unfolded. For some strange and terrifying reason, the occupants of this castle were all asleep. Even the few animals he caught sight of were blissfully immersed in their dreams.

But what was even more bizarre was that all the signs documenting the passage of time indicated that time had stopped approximately five years ago. And yet there were no signs of wear and tear on the clothing, food, and papers. Nor were there any signs of the occupants having aged; not that he knew what their original appearance was supposed to be like. It was as though all living creatures had just fallen asleep and never woken up.

Eventually, his feet carried him to a door and stopped. Sheathing his sword, he felt the strange giddy anticipation warm his heart as he trudged up the stairs. Daiki wasn’t even sure how much time had passed since he entered Kaijo Castle. An unknown compulsion told him that whatever _thing_ he was seeking lay up ahead.

Resting his hand on against the wooden surface, he gave it a small shove and it opened without a sound, as though waiting for him. Taking a step inside, he found himself transported back into the same room that had haunted his dreams for years.

Ryouta’s room.

Holding his breath in nervous anticipation, Daiki walked up to the figure on the bedside. Blue eyes roamed across the peacefully sleeping figure resting there. In the orange glow of the late afternoon sun, he could see the same blonde lashes and pale skin on that perfect complexion. Ryouta, if that really was him, looked almost identical to the one he had seen so many times before, with the minor exception of his hair being much longer and trailing down to on the floor in a golden cascade, and the fact the nightgown he was wearing didn’t fit him anymore; the sleeves were midway up his forearms.

Hoping, desperately that this was the same person from those sleepless nights, he leaned down.

Pressing his lips against the surprisingly warm ones, Daiki didn’t know what to expect as he slid his tongue along that crease. They had talked in his dreams, of things he would never say out loud. They had mated in those same dreams, sometimes with the basest animalistic urges, other times with tender caresses. And despite the prophet’s warnings and mysterious words, he never expected that he would ever meet his dream lover and find them in almost the exact same position.

Resting his weight on his heels, he ran his eyes over the comatose blonde, looking for any signs of wakefulness. Seeing none, he sighed bitterly. Stupid prophet and his damn hints. It probably was some _princess_ who was supposed to wake the prince.

Opening the door resignedly, Daiki was about to leave the room when he heard something, or rather someone, behind him. Fast as lightning, he whipped his head around, his heart beating faster than it had ever beaten before, desperately wishing it hadn’t been just a hallucination.

In the bright afternoon sun, he saw those golden lashes flutter. Once. Twice. Until they opened to reveal a pair of equally golden, but bewildered eyes.  Familiar eyes that he had more than once glanced upon.

“Ryouta.” He breathed. “You’re real.”

His dream lover’s eyes looked back at him, staring, incomprehensible for a moment, before those pink lips moved.

“Daiki.”

 

* * *

 

Panic grasped the blonde as he tried to rise, but was unable to.

“Daiki… I-I can’t move my body…”

“What do you mean you can’t move your body?” Ryouta felt the brief touch of the hands against his face.

“I mean, I really can’t move anything except for my head. I can faintly feel the warmth from the sun, and the weight of your hands, but it’s like the rest of my body is still asleep.”

He could see the memorable twinkle in those vivid blue eyes as Daiki smirked at him, eyebrows waggling. “So you’re saying I need to make you cum before you’re awake?”

Smelling the dark, masculine scent of Daiki’s sun-kissed skin as he leaned down, Ryouta could feel the first stirrings of arousal.

“Is that what you want, Ryouta? To be treated like a sex doll? My hands on you while you can’t even move? My cock taking you from behind while your legs are spread out for all to see?”

“N-no…” Images filled him of what they had done over the many days and nights he had spent trapped in that never-ending dream. But this, this was real. Ryouta’s mind filled with fantasies at the hot, sinful words Daiki whispered.

“You don’t sound very sure of that, lover. Look at how sensitive you are. Your nipples are so fucking hard from just a kiss.”

He whimpered as Daiki pulled up his nightgown to lick at those hard nubs.

“Daiki, s-stop…” Part of him wanted to push the tanned male away and figure out what was happening, whereas the other half of him basked in the feel of the hard, rough tongue on his nipples. “But look, even your dick wants more. I’ve barely done anything and it’s standing up on its own.”

He couldn’t see anything, but the blonde knew he was aroused. It was painfully obvious by the way he responded as hands skated across his skin. A hand moved down and pressed against his ass.

Ryouta hated how he couldn’t move. Daiki’s hands had already undressed him and now he lay on the bed, naked before a very tanned and attractive male. The same male who had filled that blackness he had been trapped in with light. As much as his body craved sex, he didn’t want to be seen with such long hair and helpless like a damsel in distress.

“N-no, stop…”

He whimpered as the digit slipped him. It felt foreign and he could see the burning desire as those dark blue eyes stared back at him.

“Why?”

“Nngh…D-Daiki, stop…”

“But look at you, Ryouta. You’re so wet; your love juices are practically dripping out.” He felt the press of another finger entering him, moving around. There was a faint squelch as it slipped in and the fingers began to curl and move inside him. He could feel a warmth against his bottom as the light thrusting continued.

“Hah…” A recognizable heat began to build inside him and judging by the unfulfilled desires in him, Ryouta knew it wasn’t enough. A third digit entered and he moaned as they stroked against that spot inside him. “Ahhhh…!”

There was a smirk on those tanned lips as Daiki continued to move his fingers inside him, stretching him out. “What was that about stopping?”

“D-Daiki… h-harder… d-deeper… f-fuck me please…” By now Ryouta didn’t care that he wasn’t able to move. All he could think about was the fiery pleasure he had dreamed so often of being ravaged with the tanned male’s thickness.

“Why didn’t you say so sooner, lover?”

There was a dark chuckle as Daiki kissed him again, sucking lightly on his bottom lip. Ryouta let out a small whine when the kiss broke. His nerves tingled with anticipation as the fingers were removed and he was flipped around. Hands positioned him such that he was on his knee, ass up in the air, head down against the mattress.

He could hear the shucking of clothes and Ryouta soon felt the rough palms circle his bottom. His breathing became heavy as he felt the blunt head of Daiki’s cock press against his entrance. If he was able to move, he would have eagerly held the two halves of his butt open to hurry his tanned lover, but he couldn’t, so the blonde resorted to begging instead.

“Daiki, hurry…”

“Why don’t you tell everyone what a cockslut you are, Ryouta? So eager and ready to be fucked the moment you wake up.”

Daiki chose that moment to thrust into him and he couldn’t help but moan at the sensation of being so deliciously full.

“Ahh… Daiki!”

There was some pain as the other male immediately started thrusting into him at a grueling pace, but the blonde didn’t mind it at all. Ryouta took it as a sign that Daiki was finally here with him outside of the dream. Plus, it felt even better than anything he had experienced before.

“Nnghh….”

“Look at you Ryouta, moaning like a bitch the moment your virgin _pussy_ gets filled.”

“Ahhh…M-more…”

“You’re so fucking wet down there.” Another thrust. “Men aren’t supposed to be self-lubricating.” Thrust. “You’re just like a woman with those looks and long hair.” Thrust. “My woman.” Thrust. “With a cunt that’s sopping wet and hungry for cock.”

“Hnghh… D-Daiki… m-more, deeper…” Ryouta panted into the mattress. He didn’t care how whiny he sounded. The dirty words coming out of Daiki’s mouth were embarrassing, but they also made him so hot, he burned. His body thrummed with need and delighted in finally being at the mercy of his tanned lover. It was better than when they had made love in the dreams. There had always been an unreal quality to it, as if all their senses were muffled.

But now, he could feel everything. Smell the dark tangy scent of the other male. The room was full of the sounds of skin slapping against skin. The squelch of each pounding thrust as Daiki fucked his ass. The slight twinge at having his ass stretched out. Each punishing plunge sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his dick and nipples. Even in their dreams, it had never felt this amazing. His dick was so hard that it was painful.

“M-more… harder… w-want to feel you cum inside…”

“Such a filthy cockslut. Wanting your ass dripping full of cum like a whore. I bet you can get pregnant Ryouta.”

“Ahhh…hnghh…”

He felt the angle change as Daiki leaned over and whisper into his ear. Dark fingers squeezed his nipples tightly and he whimpered. He wanted to push back against that thick member fucking him, but it was so frustrating not being able to move.

“Nnghhh….”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Milk coming out of your tits, watching that slutty ass of yours swallow my dick, while carrying my child?”

The picture of Daiki taking him from behind in front of a mirror while he carried the child of the man he loved filled his mind. Before they had met in the real world, back when he was trapped in that world where darkness was his only reality, Daiki was his only light. He knew the man was rude and callous most of the times, but in those stolen moments, there were times when he knew how realized how much of a façade it was. Just like his fake smiles, done to placate those around him. His father had loathed him, while his mother had mostly ignored him. Maybe he was just like a duckling that had imprinted onto the first source of warmth experienced, but the tanned man was his everything and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Daiki if possible.

“Y-yes… W-want your baby…”

“You’re such a lewd bitch.”

A hand yanked him by his hair forcing him to crane his neck and arch his back, as an especially hard thrust hit his prostate.

“Ahhhh… right there… y-yes!”

“Fuck. Your tight hot cunt feels so good around my cock. You sure you haven’t done this before, Ryouta?”

The tanned man continued to pound into him at a frenetic pace that almost bordered on violence.  Each harsh thrust targeted his prostate, causing waves of heat to shoot through his body. It felt so good.

“Ah! N-no, D-Daiki’s the f-first…”

“Why do I find that hard to believe?” The hand on his hair pulled harder and he whimpered at the pain at his scalp as the thrusting motions stilled.

“It’s true Daiki… please, believe me… I-I’ve never even kissed anyone before…”

“Then why are you such a slut, Ryouta? Moaning and screaming while that wet cunt of an ass you have is fucked.” There was a brief flare of panic at the thought that Daiki didn’t remember their dreams together, but it was quickly replaced by pleasure at the next words out of that same mouth. “Or is it because you can’t get enough of all those other times I’ve wrecked your lewd hole?”

“Y-yes… I-I need you Daiki. L-Loved all the times we did it, like yesterday when you gave me a blowjob…” He wanted to move, to have Daiki move, but Ryouta could feel the slight wall between them crumble at his statement. It was the first acknowledgement that those hours spent together weren’t lies.

Lips crashed against his, the hand still hanging onto his hair, as Daiki began to move again. There was a tender edge to it as hands began massaging his chest, as if knowing what would drive him over the edge.

“Unghh…! D-Daiki, ahh… I’m so close.”

The sensations built and it wasn’t surprising that the blonde soon felt himself climaxing.

“AHHH, DAIKI!!!”

Waves of pleasure swept over him as he came screaming. Ryouta felt a rush as the tanned male’s cock jerked and as Daiki’s seed emptied into him, groaning. Wiped from the highs of their climax, they collapsed against each other on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki deals with Kise's father in a most unusual way. By fucking his son right in front of the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this part was basically written before I even posted the first chapter, which might be why the previous chapter was longer. Added a bit of fluff to offset all the other parts.
> 
> I'm not too sure what to tag this part as. It's not exhibitionism and definitely not public... so I ended up tagging it as semi-public. If anyone has a better idea for what the tag is, please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> As always, comments, suggestions, and kudos are welcome!

Sometime in the middle of their fifth – or maybe it was their sixth round – he didn’t care to keep track as they furiously made love throughout the rest of the day, Daiki heard the dim echo of hurried footsteps rushing closer. His back was warm from all the savage nail marks Ryouta had left on him after he was able to move. There might even be some scabbing given the slight stinging sensation on it, but he didn’t mind. Ryouta was much worse off, his shiny hair knotted and dozens of red marks covered his skin, each telling a story of where hands and lips had been.

They had barely gotten any sleep, collapsing from exhaustion and continuing the moment one of them woke up. The room reeked of sex, and the sheets and mattress would need to be burned given how badly they were soaked with cum and sweat.

They were both getting tired, but the desire to explore each other’s bodies after having done so in the dreams and a fear that this was all an illusion, prevented either of them from resting. After so many rounds, they had simply resorted to slow, tender kisses and gentle, groping feels to confirm what they already knew. The last hour or two had been spent exploring each other’s bodies in the quiet morning sun. Limbs wrapped around each other, Daiki wasn’t in a rush to break away from his blonde lover anytime soon. They hadn’t talked much, choosing to communicate through their touches and smiles instead, but the few words they had exchanged were enough.

Hearing the echoing grow louder, a tempting idea filled his mind. Pressing one last gentle kiss onto those swollen red lips, he smiled and forced his lover onto his lap, face forward, hands wrapped around that lean stomach. Ryouta mewled as his cock slipped out briefly, before sighing happily as when he slid his hard shaft back home.

The door burst open and the dark-skinned prince smirked when he saw the horrified faces on Ryouta’s parents. Daiki knew what kind of sight his lover made, highlighted by the bright rays of the morning sun. His pale body covered in love bites from head to toe, long hair pooling around them and onto the bed, back arched forward. Lips swollen and red from being kissed. Smears of cum over his body. His erection jutting proudly, rivulets of precum flowing out, as ass was stretched out by another man.

“N-no D-Daiki…p-please…” The blonde whimpered when dark hands forced his legs apart.

“C’mon Ryouta.” He thrust up with his hips, eliciting another sensual moan from his lover. “Fuck yourself on my cock. Show them how much of a whore you are for my dick. How much you love your hole being wrecked by a man.”

“D-Daiki p-please…” Ryouta made another pitiful shove at the darker man’s hands, trying to close his legs.

“You know you want it, Ryouta. Your ass is twitching and convulsing around me so tightly.” He nibbled on Ryouta’s ear, feeling the small jerky movements as the male writhed around him. Daiki suddenly stopped his movements, but kept his hands on the paler man’s legs, holding them wide open.

“D-Daiki…?”

His blonde lover looked back with confusion swirling in his lust-filled orbs. Sucking on the bright pink swollen bottom lip of Ryouta’s, he smirked knowing how much the blonde loved riding him. Daiki remembered lying or sitting back on multiple occasions, while the other male fucked himself on his length until his body gave out.

“I’m not going to do all the work. Show them what a lewd _princess_ you are, lover.” He finished the statement with a purr, moving along his jaw to nip the blonde’s neck, adding another mark to the impressive collection already there.

“But–”

“But what? You know how much you enjoy riding my cock, Ryouta.”

Hesitating for a fraction, Ryouta placed his hands on his outstretched thighs and began to move the hardness in and out of himself. The cum from earlier dripped out as he began to eagerly move himself up and down Daiki’s length, panting.

The queen fainted at the sight of her son willingly submitting to another man.

“Such a good boy, Ryouta. Fucking yourself so lewdly like that. Your _pussy_ is twitching even more than before.” The darker man caressed his lover’s thighs, ghosting over his engorged cock, before heading upwards to tug at his hard nipples. “Maybe you should tell dear dad over there how much you want to be my _woman_.”

“Hah… feels good, Daiki… hah…y-yes, m-more…” The question barely registered in his mind. Ryouta was too busy trying to hit that perfect spot which made him scream. The only thing he could focus on was the intense pleasure at having that large, thick member fuck him. Nothing else mattered to the blonde.

The sound of that seemed to jolt the king out of his shock. Before he could call out a warning, Daiki grabbed a dagger which had been hastily tossed on the edge of bed next to them, and threw it at the man. As much as he enjoyed the idea of publicly claiming Ryouta, the idea of others seeing his lover and masturbating to him, made his blood boil. Bloodlust filled his eyes at the idea of Ryouta being torn apart from him simply to marry a woman because he was a prince. What was wrong with two men being together? They were both royalty.

“You wouldn’t want your guards to see how much their prince is enjoying a cock stuffed in his ass, would you now, _your majesty_?” Daiki sneered. No father, let alone king, wanted to know how their son was being dominated and made into a mess by another male. Making it publicly known was only worse.

Crooning into his lover’s ear, he feigned a whisper, tugging harder on Ryouta’s pink buds. The other male whimpered trapped between pain and pleasure. “Why don’t you beg your father not to call any guards in? You wouldn’t want to be talked about by your army, would you?”

“F-father, p-please…” Ryouta moaned as he worked himself up and down the erect cock, trying to have it hit that bundle of nerves. He loved the feeling of being stretched open, but it wasn’t enough. Whimpering, it was difficult to move faster and take more of Daiki’s cock, and the angle didn’t help. Golden blonde hair, sticky with sweat, framed the male’s slender frame as he tried to find his release. And the thought of his father watching made him frantic.

Daiki saw the king flinch at the sound. He could see the inner workings of the man’s mind. From the angst at seeing his son willingly consent to having and crave a male partner, to fear and shame of having the court find out, and finally to anger. Distantly, Daiki could hear the echoes in the man’s head, so similar to the way his father had treated all his bastard children. With contempt. He could hear the monologue going through the king’s head. ‘That this _thing_ was not the son he had raised. That his son was of noble blood and being defiled by a man who’s skin was dark from being outside, meant that his son was being defiled by a common laborer.’

He curled his lip at the thought, but held his tongue. His skin was dark merely because he loved training out in the sun. And Ryouta was with him willingly. Nothing was going to tear them apart. Unconsciously, he moved his darker hands over the pale, smooth stomach of his lover, pressing them closer together.

“I will give you one chance, son. Give me the word and I will have the guards arrest and execute this vile criminal. And this… _incident_ will be forgotten.” The disgust and anger were evident in the man’s voice. They both know that even if his son were to return, there would be a price to pay.

But Ryouta hadn’t seemed to hear, and Daiki was glad for that, as he watched his lover pant and relentlessly pleasure himself along his length.

“Well…?”

“Tell him what you want Ryouta.” He nibbled and bit along the prince’s neck, earning more whimpers from the blonde. He could feel both their impending orgasms from the telltale spasms running along his cock and the tight pressure building at his base.

“D-Daiki…d-deeper… l-let me cum…”

“Patience, love.” Daiki crooned and wrapped a hand around his lover’s cock, squeezing tight enough just to prevent the blonde from cumming. He didn’t want to hurt Ryouta, but it was very satisfying to see how needy his lover was. “Now, tell your father what you want.”

“D-Daiki…” Ryouta whined, desperately gyrating his hips around that thick cock. Daiki was being unfair; he was so close to his climax, it hurt. He could feel the contractions around his cock, trying to milk the tanned male’s seed. But he also knew that Daiki wouldn’t let him cum until he replied. Panting, he moaned as the hardness pressed against his prostate. “Hah… I-I want Daiki’s cock… to – ah! – t-to have his – ah! – b-baby…”

From the corner of his eyes, Daiki could see the king shudder with revulsion and disgust, and perhaps a hint of resignation. But he didn’t care. Ryouta was his – finally. And nothing was going to stop him from taking the blonde.

“Telling your father that you want to bear my child,” he clicked his tongue, shaking his head in mock sorrow. “You just want to be fucked by a man, don’t you?”

“N-no! Ah! – O-only D-Daiki’s…” Ryouta panted. Each word was labored and his movements were beginning to grow sluggish. His mind was foggy with being denied his release and needing to feel his lover’s warm seed in his channel. “W-want only y-yours… l-love you, D-Daiki… P-please…n-need to c-cum…”

Daiki grinned at the response and released his hold on the blonde’s cockhead. Grasping at those lovely pale hips, he thrust _hard_ into that tight warm channel.

“Ahhhh… Daiki….! I-I’m cumming…!”

White fluid shot out of the blonde’s dick as Daiki continued thrusting into him. He felt Ryouta’s muscles clamp down and convulse around his cock and before long, he felt the force of his orgasm shoot through him as he emptied his seed into his lover’s heat.

Neither of them paid any heed as the third person in the room left with a disgusted face as he carried his wife out.

 

After that display, it hadn’t taken long to persuade the king for Daiki to bring an exhausted and well-loved Ryouta back with him. In fact, Kaijo’s king almost seemed glad to be rid of his son. He knew there was some bad blood between them, and seeing his son being fucked by another man was most likely the last straw. After a quick respite, shower, and change of clothes, he set off again, this time with his dream lover in tow.

One thing he wasn’t too sure about as the lovely blonde head rested against his shoulders, was whether the dreams would come back. Daiki figured that it was unlikely since he hadn’t dreamed back at Kaijo, but then being there was almost like a dream itself, so the biggest difference was that Ryouta was now awake. Before the blonde fell asleep, Ryouta had told him about the curse and how he had been stuck in the dark mire for a long time until Daiki came along. Akashi might have some answers, but he wouldn’t be too bothered if the dreams left them entirely. There was no need for dreaming now that they could be together when awake.

Wrapping his arms around his blonde sleeping beauty, he slowly guided his horse back towards the prophet’s place to rendezvous with Satsuki. There’d be some explaining to do, but Daiki figured that his sister would be happy to meet with Ryouta, and it would be nice to have some support before returning home and dictating his plan to wed the blonde. He had yet to ask, but it was a safe a bet as any.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at what happens after Ryouta is brought back with the tanned prince. Turns out, he's pregnant and Daiki is pretty onboard with it and all that comes with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending!
> 
> There ended up being a lot more smutty bits in this piece than I had originally planned, but I guess it works. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the second completed work in this series, and my first portrayal of the AoKise pairing. I have another piece I'm working on for them, but there's only an outline. Let me know if you have suggestions for other works and comments about this one! Tried to keep their characters relatively parallel to KnB, but not sure how much I succeeded given it's mainly a Aomine Daiki that's not really Aomine Daiki.
> 
> Cheers!

Satsuki grumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs to where she knew her brother and Kise were. Not for the first time since their little journey was she a bit annoyed at herself. Since Daiki had met the blonde, they were inseparable. Most of the times, physically as well.

Hearing the growing moans and screams, she resolutely marched into her brother’s wing of the castle. It was unpredictable where they might be doing it. The last time she had come by to let them know that Kuroko and Kagami were returning from their honeymoon, she had been subject to a sight of something white dripping down from the blonde while he was wearing a dress his head somewhere in the front between Daiki’s legs. She knew they were together, the first thing her brother had done after they returned was to take Kise as his consort. It was impossible not to see the obvious chemistry between them, and had ‘accidentally’– not really since they were so loud they were practically shouting out what they were doing – been privy to the sight of their nakedness more than once. Heck, they sometimes did it right out of plain sight on the balcony. But seeing Kise in a dress was something she had not expected. Well, maybe she should have expected it.

When she first met the blonde, with his flowing hair and slim build, she would have said he was a _she_. But first, Daiki would never be with a woman, and second, he matched the description the prophet had told them and that her brother had painted for her on so many occasions. Kise had cut his hair short when they returned home, not wanting to draw attention to himself. It didn’t work, and only served to show off his unique golden eyes and pale neck, which was more often than not dotted with small bruises.

And then there had been the announcement of Kise’s pregnancy. If she hadn’t already known about Akashi’s foretelling, she would have been just as surprised as the rest of the court.

The blonde had always been strikingly attractive, but since he had conceived, he was practically radiant. Daiki of course doted on his consort, his possessive nature becoming more obvious. There had been more than one occasion where she had to be called to diffuse her brother’s anger since someone had flirted with Kise or talked about how it was disgusting and unnatural to see a pregnant male. Needless to say, that person had been banished from court, or rather recommended to flee and never come back lest Daiki hunt him down.

 

* * *

 

“Nghh… Daiki, stop sucking. No more is going to come out!”

“Really? You also said nothing would _ever_ come out.” The darker haired man smiled before returning to suck on and play with his lover’s swollen red nipples.

“I-I’m serious… D-Daiki…” The fingers in his ass rubbed insistently against his prostate and before he knew it, he was going over the edge again.

“Ahhh…!”

He felt warmth flow out of his chest and Ryouta knew that he was lactating. His nipples had become so sensitive over the last few weeks from the pregnancy and from his lover’s touch. At first the barest brushes against his nipples would cause them to swell and perk up like large rosy pearls, eager for attention. But now his whole chest region had grown slightly swollen and puffy, and stimulation would cause milk to flow out. It made going out in public difficult, since the slightest touch could set him off and his tanned-skin lover enjoyed touching him even out in public.

Ryouta looked up weakly to see the smirking face of his lover, and husband, as he lapped up the milk that had poured out. There was the telltale gleam in those blue eyes as the tanned male switched sides and continued cleaning him off.

He ran his hands languidly through the spiky short lengths, enjoying the cozy aftermath of another round of their impassioned love-making. Since the discovery of his ability to have multiple orgasms, Ryouta frequently found himself at the mercy of his husband’s hands, mouth, and cock; at times, all three. Between his self-lubrication and their high frequency of sex, these days Daiki could easily take him without any preparation and all he would feel was a slight ache at the first thrust. Once in a while, he would find himself pulled into tighter corners for a short quickie and then have to find some way to deal with the cum that dripped out of his ass. Not that he minded the former, but the latter had made him run into a few embarrassing situations.

With the pregnancy, things had become so hectic. There had been no precedence for two heirs to have children, so the old laws needed to be aired out and new laws and treaties needed to be signed. Since he had technically married into Daiki’s kingdom as his consort, most had said that any child would be his husband’s heir. And his his father’s unfortunate accident, during a hunt that a left him paralyzed from the waist down one month in, changed things. It meant that there was an almost zero possibility for a second heir to take his place on the throne. Talks had quickly changed into how best to integrate his lands into Daiki’s, such that _their_ child would be the sole ruler when he came of age. It was unprecedented.

It also meant that the prophecy had been fulfilled. The kingdom his father had so desperately tried to save had met its end. Instead of being conquered, it was being merged, albeit more or less absorbed, into his husband’s. But their lineage would continue on.

“Mmmm…Daiki…what are you doing?” Feeling his lover stir again, he reluctantly peeled one eye open. This past round had completely worn him out. He could barely feel his limbs. As much as he loved Daiki and the sex they had, he doubted he would stay awake for much longer.

“Nothing. Just wondering how you’re so fucking beautiful Ryouta.” He felt Daiki smile against him, moving down to his rounded belly. “So fucking sensitive and perfect. Just for me.” A long warm wet stripe followed as his lover began licking up the salty substance left from his last orgasm. “The way you’re mine – mind, body, and soul.” The dark head nuzzled Ryouta’s stomach gently. “I still can’t fucking believe you’re actually carrying _our_ child.”

He could hear the unspoken ‘ _I love you’s_ ’ in his husband’s speech. Daiki prided himself on his masculinity and dominance, and to a stranger, sometimes it would seem like he was only with the blonde for sex, but Ryouta knew otherwise. In the safe, warm confines of each other, only then would Daiki show the softer side of him.

“Mmm… love you too…” he sighed contently from the light rubbing, cradling himself closer to his lover.

Fingers toyed with the blue piercing he had gotten in his ear, another sign that he was taken. It matched the sapphire that shone on his wedding ring and the topaz one on Daiki. In the sleepy recesses of his mind, Ryouta felt a light peck at his head and the same three small words being whispered to him as he slowly drifted off.

 

* * *

 

When Satsuki finally located them, she smiled at the sight.

A dark arm was flung protectively around the blonde’s waist, the pale gently rounded stomach snugly hidden between them, the other pillowing the sleeping blonde. The thin silk sheets were messily thrown over their hips. Kise’s face was buried against his husband’s shoulders, hands placed lightly on those tanned pectorals, breath rising and falling slowly, a small contented sigh emerging every so often. Daiki’s eyes were closed, his mouth gently nuzzling the crown of his lover’s golden locks.

One dark blue eye fixed its gaze upon her, silently threatening her to get out, lest she wake up Kise. Her brother would loath to admit it, but they both knew he was head over heels in love. Anyone who threatened or was a danger to the blonde, family included, would have to face his wrath.

Closing the door silently behind her, she knew that for many years to come, despite their differences and the problems and stigma they faced, the two of them would live happily ever after.


End file.
